Devin Copeland
|resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed_from = Louisville, Kentucky The Land of Extreme |trainer = Nick Maddox Jared Maddox UCW Staff |debut = October 24, 2002 }}Jackson "Jack" Dwight Flener (born October 16, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, currently wrestling for the World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH) under the ring name Devin Copeland. He is famous for being noted as a former Demolition Heavyweight Champion, International Champion, two-time No Limits Champion, World Tag Team Champion, and No Limits Champion in WWH. He also had the record for being the final No Limits Champion and having the most reigns as No Limits Champion, along with being the company's seventh Triple Crown Champion. Jack also used to be the chairman of the short-lived promotion, Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Jack had a complete addiction to wrestling as a kid and first got into the sport at the age of 10. At the age of 12, he got with a couple of friends and created a few backyard wrestling promotions. In his backyard wrestling career, he had become the first New Wrestling Organization (NWO) World Heavyweight Champion, the first Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) World Heavyweight Champion, and the first Demolition World Heavyweight Champion. While in the tenth grade, Jack began training for a wrestling career alongside longtime friend Zach Marlow, their trainers being the sons of a co-worker of Jack's mother. After high school, Jack went straight to wrestling on the independent circuit. Career Independent circuit (2002-2004) Jack debuted in the indy wrestling promotion, Universal Championship Wrestling (UCW) when he came out from the crowd and helped Shayne and Shaun Maddox when they were beign attacked by Ryan Dookie and CM Sigmon. The next month, Jack was announced as Neutral Shock and used the catchphrase "Are you ready for the Shock of your life?" to begin every promo. He made his debut against Damian Adams in a victory. The next few months, Jack continued his winning role. On the June 15th live show, Jack was attacked by a masked man, later revealed to be Zach Marlow, using the in-ring name "The Guess Who Kid." Jack and Zach would go on to feud for a couple of months until settling their differences and teaming up, dubbing their tag team name "Xtreme Death." In the spring of 2004, Zach would leave the indy circuit, leaving Jack there by himself and Xtreme Death broken within UCW. On May 26, Jack won a triple threat match consisting of Shayne Maddox and Chris Micheals to determine the number one contender to Sean Casey's UCW Heavyweight Championship. The next month, Jack pinned Sean to win his first professional wrestling championship. In August, however, Jack dropped the championship back to Sean so that he could leave the promotion. WWE Wrestling 23 (2005) After his UCW career, Jack moved on to a televised wrestling promotion in early 2005 for a few months known as WWE Wrestling 23. He debuted on Raw as Jack Flener where he had his first taste of gold within the company when he won the Intercontinental Championship. A month later, he lost the championship to Randy Orton so he could move to it's ECW brand. Jack had a chance at the ECW Hardcore Championship, but didn't show for the match. This would be his only stint within the company. World Wrestling Headquarters (2006-present) Jack made his first appearance in World Wrestling Headquarters in mid-2006, entering a program with the brand-new WWH Hardcore Champion, Alex Shelley. He debuted on an episode of Showdown in a singles match against Shelley in a losing effort. Their rivalry would continue until SummerSlam when Jack Flener picked up the victory in a Tables match that was contested for the WWH Hardcore Championship. His reign would last until a freak accident caused all records of championship runs to be lost and all titles to be vacated. He answered this by having a one week stint as a shady character named Black Death. Afterwards, he returned back as Jack Flener, where he debuted his real-life girlfriend as his manager, Monica Fooks. He was, in real life and in ring, to marry her, but after he left the company, she broke off the wedding. Jack would here on out have continual stints within the company. Jack has recently signed back with the company, but speculations wonder if he stays or not. He was apart of the No Limits Tournament to determine the first No Limits Champion, but was eliminated in the first round by The Nomad, thanks to interference from his so-called manager, Natalya Neidhart. Afterwards, she broke it off with him. He was released from the company soon afterwards as well. He signed a contract with WWH again on September 13, 2008 and was originally suppose to have girlfriend, Kristen Taylor, as a manager, but they broke off before his debut, thus releasing from her managerial status. Return to WWH / Promotion to Showdown He made a return on the September 26th episode of Friday Night Demolition in it's main event nine man invitational battle royal to determine the number one contender for the No Limits Championship in a winning effort. Soon after the match, he was RKO'ed by the champion, Randy Orton. On the October 3rd edition of Demolition, Jack Flener won the No Limits Championship in a no-disqualifications match. A week later, he had the championship vacated from him so he could be promoted to Showdown. He made his return to the Showdown ring on his birthday (October 16) in a six-man tag team match, which he lost. Later that night, Showdown general manager Alfa Muhamed Javar announced that Ryan Payne would not make it to the scheduled International Championship match against Johnny Kaname and said he had found a replacement. Soon after, Jack would come in from behind with a surprise attack, revealed to be the replacement. Jack would defeat Johnny to win the International Championship soon afterwards. After a non-broadcasted match, Jack broke his arm, placing him out of action for three weeks to a month, causing him to vacate the International Championship. Jack returned to action three weeks later as an Inner Circle superstar, answering a promo on Inner Circle involving JBL and Jeff Hardy calling out two Inner Circle superstars to answer a tag team challenge alongside returning Jerry Smith, but was transfered back to Showdown before the match could be held. He made his official in-ring return on the November 20 edition of Showdown in a winning effort against Mike Redrum in a Monster's Ball match. On the December 4 edition of Showdown, Jack lost a 6-person tag team match against future Hard Drive opponent, Lucas Burchill, John Matthew, and Morgan Kaname. After the match, Jack became infuriated with his partners, Trish Stratus and Matt Hardy, and brutally attacked them, with help from manager Scott Wilder, thus turning both people heels. Jack and Lucas would have their International Championship match at Hard Drive in a match where the fans got to pick the stipulation. The fans ended up picking the Last Man Standing match, but Lucas paid the referee to allow Lucas to get the victory. Soon afterwards, Jack was shown talking with Roselyn Hart and was granted a transfer to Demolition. Return to Demolition and Demolition Champion (2009) Jack Flener was switched over to the Demolition roster in early 2009 and made his debut by advancing rival Rose Corvin to the Demolition Derby match at the Royal Rumble by attacking him during his match against Judas Lampeer. The following week, he made his official in-ring return in a fatal four-way match against Anthony Graves, Xtreme Howler, and SkullCrusher the Clown, winning after being attacked by Judas Lampeer, thus advancing him to the Demolition Derby match. At the Royal Rumble, Jack Flener outlasted seven other competitors in the Demolition Derby match to become the new Demolition Heavyweight Champion, being the first champion since Demolition was revamped as a main event brand. Demolition itself was tossed by WWH, keeping all the titles but the Demolition Heavyweight Championship, making Jack the only person to hold the title while it was a main event brand and also making him the last title holder. After the resignation of Demolititon, Jack spent a week as being manager of Aidan Phoenix before his release. The Age of the Fall (2009-present) Video packages and letters were sent to WWH Offices talking of a revolution approaching and a codename called "Project 161". At the annual Souled Out pay-per view on March 8, 2009, Jack Flener, along with Ashley Renee, came down to the ring after the WWH Championship match between Jason Krow and The Punisher and kept Jason from no harm as Ashley attacked special guest referee and number one contender to Jason's newly-won WWH Championship at WrestleMania V, Lucky Lawliet, while Jack attacked The Punisher with a barb-whire enwrapped fist. Soon after, The Punisher was hung from a bungee cord by his feet while blood dripped onto Jason Krow as he revealed himself to be behind Project 161 and beginning a stable known as The Age of the Fall. At WrestleMania V, Jack Flener won the No Limits Championship from Edge. Later that night, Jack teamed up with fellow Age of the Fall member, Rocco Ross, and took on the World Tag Team Champions, Christopher Lambert and Danchelle Loewan, to which they won. In doing these accomplishments, Jack became the first person to hold the No Limits Championship on more than one occasion along with being the 7th Triple Crown Champion (gaining by holding the Demolition Heavyweight, No Limits, and World Tag Team titles). On the next Showdown, Jack made a statement saying that he was now going under the ring name Devin Copeland. Later that night, Jack would have both the No Limits and World Tag Team Championships vacated from him, along with other wrestlers and Bombshells having their titles taken for unknown reasons, an incident that would soon become known as the "WWH Talent Purge". Jason Krow was soon given his release from the company as well (though, ironically, it was of his own accord, due to what he believed was the unjustified release of Andy Rhodes); however, the Age of the Fall was soon re-established with the return of Krow just one month later, though the (kayfabe) current Executive Shareholder Rocco Ross would reportedly not rejoin the stable. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2008; 2009) First run In October of 2008, Jack started his own wrestling promotion called Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA). The promotion lasted one show, being able to name a champion for four different championships, in which Jack won the World Tag Team Championships alongside Zach Marlow against the Devine Brothers. After the first show, however, the promotion shut down. Second run In March of 2009, Jack re-opened XWA. The promotion had it's return match, a one-match show where Jack (playing as Devin Copeland) defeated Jared Smith for the vacant XWA World Heavyweight Championship. The company would soon die once more. Other Wrestling Promotions Jack had been signed to other wrestling promotions, but were hardly recognizable for anything. :*'D-Generation XX' - Jack had two stints within the company, the first being entered in a tournament to determine the new DXX Champion, in which he was eliminated in the first round by friend Zach Marlow. He would leave after the match. He signed back later on, but left soon afterwards once again. :*'Bound for Glory' - Jack debuted within the company in a match against Dennis the Menace, where the loser would be United States Champion and the winner would be World Heavyweight Champion, in which he won. Later on, he won the BFG Tag Team Championships with Edge during his world championship reign. He lost both within the same show when he lost the world title to Rob Van Dam and lost the tag titles when Edge turned on him to join up with Van Dam. He left soon afterwards. :*'Evolved: the Rebirth' - Jack had a brief stint for Evolved: the Rebirth, involved in a program with Nitrous. He made an alliance with Jared Smith before both left the company. :*'Aftermath Sports Entertainment' - Jack had signed a contract with ASE, but was never given a match. He left not long after signing. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*''Hellion Creed'' (Powerbomb dropped into a snap swinging neckbreaker) :*''Satanic Destruction'' (Twisting inverted brainbuster or a twisting lifting reverse DDT) :*''God's Ultimate Punishment'' (Belly to back suplex lift transitioned into a reverse STO) *'Signature Moves' :*''Death Note'' (Spear, sometimes putting an opponent through a table) :*''Cardiac Arrest'' (Running punt kick to a kneeling opponent) :*''Death Anxiety'' (Fisherman DDT floated over into a small package) :*''Final Calling'' (Scoop-lift into reverse STO) :*''Hell-Hold'' (Inverted modified figure-four leglock with grapevine) :*''Last Nocturne'' (Elevated sitout double underhook facebuster) :*''Original Sin'' (Feint roundhouse kick spun into an enzuigiri) :*''Air Canada'' (Moonsault frog splash) :*Standing Indian deathlock surfboard followed into an elevated head stomp :*Charging jumping spike reverse STO :*Inverted headlock backbreaker :*Wrist-clutch STO :*Side-hammerlock double-knee backbreaker :*Sitout side slam spinebuster :*STO backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker slam or a reverse STO :*Wrist-clutch exploder suplex :*Elevated spike DDT, sometimes onto a chair :*Slingshot second-rope springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent :*Dropkick, sometimes from an elevated position, a springboard, or to a cornered opponent with rope aide :*Cobra clutch legsweep or slam *'With The Age of the Fall' :*''Lights Out'' (Vertebreaker (Devin) / Diving double foot stomp (Jason) combination) :*''Code Omega V2'' (Powerbomb (Devin) / Contra Code (Jason) combination) :*Stalling vertical suplex (Devin) / Diving or springboard crossbody (Jason or Ashley) combination :*Full nelson facebuster (Devin) / Reverse STO (Jason or Ashley) combination :*Dragon sleeper (Jason) / Slingshot elbow drop (Devin or Ashley) combination :*Powerbomb (Devin or Jason) / Lung-blower (Ashley) combination *'Signature Taunts' :*''Death is Coming'' (Thumb, index, middle finger, and pinky finger outstretched, ring finger down) :*''Devil horns'' *'Managers' :*Monica Fooks :*Zach Marlow :*Natalya Neidhart :*Kristen Taylor :*Scott Wilder :*Jessica Lynn Williams :*Ariella Calaway *'Nicknames' :*'"The Entity of Destruction"' :*'"Perfection with Deception"' :*'"God's Last Gift"' :*'"The Hellion Messiah"' *'Entrance Music' :*"Remember the Name" by Fort Minor :*"Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu :*"Ain't No Stoppin' Me" by Axel :*"My Time" by Chris Warren :*"Sound of Madness" by Shinedown :*"Chapter Four" by Avenged Sevenfold :*"Falling Apart" by Zebrahead :*"It's Time" by Jim Johnston :*"Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold :*"Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin :*'"Dead Man Wakling" by Bloodsimple' Championships and accomplishments *'WWE Wrestling 23' :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Bound for Glory' :*BFG World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (First) :*BFG Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Edge (First) *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWH International Championship (1 time) :*WWH No Limits Championship (2 time) (Most reigns) (Final) :*WWH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rocco Ross :*WWH Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*7th Triple Crown Champion *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*XWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zach Marlow (First) Personal Life Jack had been a wrestling fan since he was a little boy, claiming some of his favorite superstars to be Jeff Hardy, Bret Hart, Adam Copeland (Edge), and Randy Orton. Although Jack had his mind set on becoming a professional wrestler, he always had the thought of becoming a guitar player and creating a band. Jack is an avid guitar player and has shown this skill outside of the professional wrestling business, hoping one day to maybe be discovered if wrestling fades from him. Jack, in his own right, has suffered many minor injuries in his lifetime, but has suffered some tough injuries as well. As a young child, Jack often had gotten himself hurt in some kind of way, whether it be from a botched wrestling move or yardwork accidents. He also suffers from RLS (restless leg syndrome), ARD (acid reflux disease) and possibly IED (intermittent explosive disorder). Other media Recently, Jack has been involved in activity in a Twilight fantasy world where he is a werewolf, known to be the "personal problem solver" of Summer Uley, a werewolf who was abused in her former pack. They kayfabe married in April of 2009 and also had a child, where the father was unknown due to her being raped multiple times during a brutal fight between werewolf packs, but Jack claims the girl to be his child. Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:World Champions Category:Characters from Kentucky